


【性转百合】女子高中妄想

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, High School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 女高中生陆妹和天姐的日常
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【性转百合】女子高中妄想

天费劲地把玩偶服从身上扯掉，如释重负站在原地叹了口气。  
这次的服装道具实在太敬业了。她把雪宝的毛绒头套踢到一边，对住更衣柜的镜子摸了摸被被闷到微微汗湿的刘海，心想下次学生会时非得让财部好好审核合唱社提交上来的预算报告。  
“天姐天姐天姐！”天还没反应过来，就被人一叠声地喊着从背后用力扑了过来，像颗精力旺盛的小火球捶得人胸闷。  
“陆？”天下意识护住胸口。她还没来得及换上校服，身上只有一件单薄的内衣，半扭过头时拉开一点距离，“你已经换好了？”  
身后红头发的女孩胡乱扎着一束斜马尾，连绑带蝴蝶结都垂头丧气地歪在一边，天叹了口气，知道她贪快又没来得及好好打理自己，侧过身拆掉对方的发辫，“我来给你重新梳。”  
陆的笑容更灿烂了，她听话地垂低脑袋，但是搂在腰间的手却没舍得放开，天只好被妹妹前胸后背抱在怀里，动作艰难地摆弄陆的头发，“……这一块头发怎么有点软？”  
“啊——肯定是刚才被安娜的头冠压到了！”陆闻言立即鼓起嘴，下意识伸手想要去抓，但都被天警告地拍了手背，“别乱动。”  
想象了一下等会要顶着这头被压得扁扁的脑袋回家，陆有点愁眉苦脸，但很快又想到什么突然兴高采烈起来，眼睛都闪着雀跃的水光，“今天爸爸妈妈不在家，我们等下去店里看新出的唇彩好不好？”  
天注意到她千变万化的表情，忍不住也笑出声：“好，还要给你买甜甜圈。”她松开手，虽然比起早上给陆梳的公主头还有点勉强，但也比刚才的一把杂草好多了。  
“万岁！”陆一甩马尾欢呼起来，更加缠人地扑在天的身上左右摇晃，胸前软香温玉地透过单薄的校服布料直接贴了上来，天一阵脸红，视线不由自主地瞟向陆的胸围。  
果然是适合公主的样子呢。她低头看了一眼，心里兀自叹了口气，抬头对住那双天真无辜的眼睛甚至都有些可气了，故作正经地将她推开，“好了，快出去让我换衣服。”关门前还不忘顺手拉高了一点陆的水手服领口。  
明明是双胞胎，在某些地方果然还是会多少存在差异吧。

学校的清园音乐已经响过，但教学楼还是留有不少像她们在为临近的文化祭而做准备的学生。走出去时能看到操场的草地边上躺着绘制了一半的背景板，美术组正在布告栏里张贴合唱社的节目海报，看见姐妹俩还颇为兴奋地喊了加油。  
“没想到还能和天姐继续演音乐剧呢。”陆踩着地砖上的彩色格子单腿蹦跳，斜马尾也跟着节奏在红色脑袋上甩动，“但今年居然是用画鬼脚来决定演员，社长也太鸡贼了！”  
“因为去年的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》很出风头嘛。”天倒觉得有些松口气，回想起上次文化祭后连外校学生都来偷偷打听陆的名字，她这个临时被拉上场的朱丽叶都跟着沾光不少，“而且我也不算是合唱社的正式成员，再抢主角的位置前辈们会有意见的。”  
连本人都这么说，陆更加垂头丧气了，软骨病似的挂在天的肩头，“这次可是迪士尼的音乐剧，我还以为天姐肯定是主角呢。”  
“陆不喜欢雪宝吗？”天有些好笑地戳了一下妹妹的脸。毕竟雪宝的歌还挺受欢迎，戏份也比较吃重，她有点担心自己驾驭不了。  
“倒也不是不喜欢啦……”陆撇撇嘴，从天的肩膀上磨蹭了会才抬起头，左边脸颊就被水手服领襟压出一道痕迹，“不过……如果天姐不演女王的话，我倒是很想试试看她的歌呢！”  
说到表演陆很快又换了副眉飞色舞的表情，她两步跨上路边的石阶，夸张地一抬手臂直接唱起剧里的歌来，“‘倘若我真为怪物，那就是吧；事已至此，我已无路可走！’*”  
蓦然而起的高音堪称完美，没有起承转合的铺垫同样深情到惊艳，天显然已经习惯了她的即兴表演，有些无奈地捂住半张脸，“声音太大了……”  
但陆丝毫没有顾忌别人的目光，甚至在花坛边缘跳跃两步后，又跑回去拉起天的手，“‘但在身体融为冰雪之前，我将全力以赴，让一切重归正轨！’”  
清亮嗓音如一小簇夏夜里的烟火，天看到拼命朝自己挤眉弄眼的陆，干脆也放飞自我合起声来，“‘因为我不能成为怪物，我不会成为怪物，至少不是今晚——！’”  
在行人纷纷侧目的古怪眼神里，斜马尾的红发女孩笑着拉住另一个粉色丸子头跑过人行道，书包上垂落的音符挂件跟着百褶裙划开弧度，在橙色的夕光下闪闪发光。

在无数陌生人面前敢于高歌一曲的陆，此时却被一面玻璃橱窗给难倒了。  
焦糖巧克力是绝对不会出错的口味，可上回就很想尝试一下提拉米苏的卡仕达夹馅呢；季节限定的彩虹肉桂说不定下次就没有了，草莓芝士爱心贝看起来是一对正适合自己和天姐，但那个做成小熊和星星模样的也太犯规了吧！不不，这根本不能算是甜甜圈的范畴了……  
“每次都想那么多，结果还不是都会选同一个。”趁她纠结得团团转的时候，天已经了然地掏出钱包，让服务生帮忙各取了一枚浓情巧克力和糖霜草莓。陆赶紧凑过脑袋去瞧，瞥见是固定口味才安心下来，但似乎又对新产品恋恋不舍，连店员都看出了她的心思，收银的同时对天笑道：“要不要再带一个混合莓果口味？今天买三枚可以免30%。”  
天几乎不用扭头，已经能想象出身边人那一副无法拒绝的星星眼。不过今天爸爸妈妈也不在家，多吃一个应该没关系吧，而且价格上的确是更划算的样子……  
“吃过晚饭之后才可以再吃哦。”   
陆期待万分又小心翼翼打开纸盒，甜蜜的砂糖气息涌进鼻腔。可是晚上再吃甜食的话会长胖的！她在心里对自己按下宽容大度的绿灯，飞快掏出一枚熟练地咬下，巧克力脆皮和坚果颗粒纷纷掉落在包装底部。  
“天姐天姐，晚饭的话我想吃那个！”小碎步赶紧跟上前面的人，还不忘迅速抹掉嘴角的残渣，同时又欲盖弥彰地扯开话题，“就是那个，蛋包饭！”  
“陆还真是喜欢蛋包饭啊，光吃这个不会腻吗？”  
“诶，那换成荞麦面？”  
“不，还是蛋包饭好了。”

回家路上必经的商店街依旧热闹非凡，彩妆店里还簇拥着不少高中女生，嬉笑交换着诸如橘色系的口红很好看但过于鲜艳不像粉色系那么容易当成润唇膏蒙混过关之类的意见。  
“天姐你看这些颜色好可爱哦！”陆单手举着好几支唇釉挤过人群，不自觉地跟着背景音乐里的节奏摇摆身体，“哪个好看？”  
天从一排琳琅满目的指甲油货架前抬起头，她正在专心给陆挑选一款适合演出的颜色。稍微比对了下心仪的色号，还要考虑灯光、服装等元素认真搭配，从看起来只有灰度明暗差别的试用装里挑出一支介于粉橙间的珊瑚色。  
“要不要试一下？”天接过店员的唇刷，在自己手背上轻轻划开一道后，莹润温柔的奶油色调顿时在灯下透出珠光质地来，“日常用这支没问题，厚涂也很适合舞台妆，偏橘些比较显肤色。”  
陆好像没听到天的说明，注意力都被对方抹在手背上那一道颜色给吸引了，“……天姐你的手好白啊。”  
天忍不住“哈”了一声，刚想放下胳膊却被抓紧手腕，袖管还被卷得老高，“是不是背着我偷偷用了什么美白产品啊，狡猾！”她凑近瞪着面前过分白皙的手臂，吐出的温热鼻息吹到皮肤上有些痒，让人不由自主地起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“什么啊，我一直都这样的。”天仍旧试图一字一句地替自己辩驳，想要扯回手但没有成功，“我们不是昨天还一起洗澡吗，怎么现在才发现？”  
“哦，所以天姐是承认比我白喽！”完全忽略了说话重点，陆唰地扯开自己的袖管，露出更为健康肤色的胳膊伸到对方鼻子下面，“你看你看，至少差了两个色号！还比我瘦！”  
看来已经完全不记得唇彩颜色了。被揪住手臂不停摇晃的天片刻走神，想起白天时同桌借给她看的时尚杂志上有这样一句话：美白和减肥是女孩子一辈子的研究课题。  
“别瞎说，社长明明说最近陆的下巴变尖了呢。”天眨眨眼，用另一只手抚平被陆扯到变形的衣服布料，满意地看着妹妹露出“真的吗？”的惊喜表情，“而且我们都在用一样的护肤品，不记得了吗？你之前喜欢过的小明星代言的款，买超多结果直到退坑都用不完……”  
“咦咦？”似乎是被当众回忆起了什么黑历史，陆的脸瞬间变得与唇彩交相辉映，她直接将手中那堆透亮的水晶管都丢进了天的怀里，捂住耳朵任性跑开了，“啊呀，不听不听！天姐坏心眼！”

结果天不得不用最新款的唇彩和指甲油才摘走了坏心眼的头衔，并成功让对方相信自己的肤白是基于“天生有一头浅到不白就容易显黑的倒霉粉发”。  
街道两旁开始装饰起圣诞树和麋鹿彩灯，抹了新唇彩的陆转眼就不计前嫌，哼着歌与天手拉手走在充盈着节庆音乐的商店街；天气已经转凉，但天却觉得手心里热得像捏着一块融蜡。  
“好可爱的裙子！”陆没来由地蹦出一句，天顺着她的目光看到一面雪白梦幻的洋装橱窗。模特身上是华丽的印花公主裙，同时还搭配有蕾丝罩衫，毛绒披肩或是精巧小手袋。招牌上写着复古漂亮的哥特字体，天明白了，这是一家对于高中生来说价格有些离谱的少女品牌。  
“我觉得那件适合天姐！”陆转过头眼睛一亮，拉着对方的手直接跑进店。天来不及阻止，只能跌跌撞撞任其拽着胳膊走。  
店内布置与橱窗同样梦幻，被无数银蓝星星和透明冰晶包围的天显得不太自在；尤其是当陆径直从货架取下一条浅蓝纱裙让天试穿的时候。  
“试一试没关系啦！”她推搡着连带自己一同挤进更衣室，驾轻就熟地扒掉对方的水手服上衣；天抱着布料单薄的胳膊，被脱得只剩贴身里衣时还觉得奇怪：陆是什么时候变成了这一类风格的爱好者？  
“来看看！”陆解开她盘起的丸子头，梳理几下让柔软秀美的长发垂落下来，同时打开了试衣间的门，还不忘得意招呼外面有些担心的店员，“超适合的哦！”  
因为贫乳所以才适合吧。天低头看了眼胸口层叠刺绣的雪花与花朵图案，抬起手甩甩缀满细碎亮片的袖笼，又被陆推着僵硬地走出几步，忍不住踢开拖至脚跟的渐变罩纱，轻薄质地如羽翼般便在身后飞扬起来。  
这时陆就对住镜子里的倒影非常罕见地叹了口气，让天没来由的一阵紧张。  
“怎么了？”  
“天姐果然应该去演艾尔莎的。”  
原来还是为了这个。天抿住唇不出声地笑了下，转过身面对她，“陆这么喜欢她吗？”  
“如果我做安娜的话，当然喜欢啦。”陆也扭过头，眼睛晶晶亮地咧开嘴，“喜欢到冻成雪人，烧为灰烬也没关系。”说的尽是些动画里的情节。  
“真遗憾呢，这次不是我。”天翘翘嘴角，忍不住泼她冷水。  
“这个嘛……毕竟天姐在我心里，要比冰雪女王更加了不起呀。”陆丝毫没有在意，维持表情靠近一步，缩短了彼此的距离；天不由去抬眼注视这个只有七分钟年龄差的双胞胎妹妹；她比自己更瘦，下巴的线条却还像婴儿一样干净圆润，暖光一点点拢过来，皮肤上细微的绒毛都沾染了淡色的橙。  
“因为天姐一定不会，等我冻成雪人才来救我。”她笑了下，说完便在天的面颊上亲了一口。  
如果能够仔细观察镜子，会发现天的脸上被印下了一个浅浅的珊瑚红唇印；但陆还在笑，天感觉自己心跳都加快了，她下意识抬手捂住嘴，心想着这可有点糟了。

“噢，这真的是有点糟。”天自言自语地说出一句，然后睁开眼睛，先是低头看了一眼自己；然后鬼使神差地摸摸身边人的胸，发现还是平的。  
陆就被他吵醒，侧过身埋头在枕头蹭了两下，皱起眉揉了揉眼睛，“该起床了吗？”  
“还没到时间。”天支起胳膊看了眼窗外，就着熹微晨光瞥到床头柜的动画碟片，想了一会，“好像做了个荒唐的梦。”  
“是什么？”  
“我梦见你变成安娜了。”说完自己忍不住轻笑起来。  
陆也笑了，“那天哥是艾尔莎吗？”  
“不是，所以才荒唐。”

Fin

*陆唱的是Frozen音乐剧版里的原创歌《Monster》“If I'm a monster then it's true…”


End file.
